1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating tool, more particularly to a toolless blade holder for a reciprocating tool.
2. Background Art
Conventional reciprocating tools have a variety of uses and include a variety of features. Reciprocating tools include reciprocating saws, power chisels, rotary hammer drills, or the like.
Reciprocating saws include multipurpose saws, commonly utilized for demolition purposes due to the convenience and portability provided. Further, reciprocating saws are capable of performing cutting operations in hard to reach locations. Reciprocating saws are also used for woodworking such as a jigsaw used for performing a contoured cut or cutting a pattern into a workpiece.
Prior art reciprocating saws include a saw bar driven in a reciprocating motion and a saw blade coupled therewith. The prior art teaches fastening the saw blade to the saw bar with a threaded fastener engaged with the saw blade and saw bar. This threaded fastener typically secures a blade clamp to the saw bar for clamping the saw blade. Although cost effective, the fastened connection requires a user to have a tool handy in order to change saw blades. This requirement may prove to be inconvenient to a user.
Additionally, the prior art teaches a variety of toolless or quick change blade holders for attaching the saw blade to the saw bar. Although these mechanisms eliminate the requirement of a tool for interchanging saw blades, they are relatively complex and require machined components. These limitations increase the costs for manufacturing, generated by material costs, costs of manufacturing processes and time required to manufacture and assemble the components.
Accordingly, a simplified and cost effective toolless blade holder for a reciprocating tool, which is relatively easy to assemble, is needed for allowing a user to readily and effectively interchange saw blades.